De música punk y moda gótica
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica gótica y el ladrón punk. Reto de las 10 canciones. Sobre como la música describe sus vidas.
1. -Lake of Fire

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores. Los cuales tuve la suficiente paja para no buscar sus nombres. Esto es sin fines de lucro y como diría 2D blablablabla.

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-Lake of Fire**

Estaban recostados en el pasto fumando.

―Oye…―musitó Gwen de manera tranquila mientras sentía volarse. ― ¿Dónde van las malas personas cuando mueren?

Duncan se rió de manera tonta y aspiró más el humo del cigarrillo.

―Con los ángeles que vuelan allá arriba, seguro que no.

Gwen se giró y miró a Duncan con preocupación.

― ¿Crees que se irán abajo, algún tipo de lago de llamas?

Con torpeza el punk se posicionó arriba de la gótica.

―Estaríamos fritos―bromeó mientras le besaba el cuello.

Ella dio una carcajada sintiéndose ahora más tranquila.

* * *

><p>NA: Comprendo ustedes dirán ¿Qué-carajos-con-esto? Y realmente no sé porque escribí lo que me inspiró la canción. Que por cierto, es de mi amada Nirvana, por si no sabían.  
>Bien, la realidad es que quería escribir una colección de mas "extensa". Es decir hacer alguna tabla o algo así, pero por… <em>complicaciones<em> me tuve que reducir a esto que ya lo había escrito, o sea se supone que debería ponerlos todos en un solo chapter pero quise hacerlo d esta manera.  
>Que se yo, pedo mental mio (?)<br>Espero que les haya gustado, comenten n.n

P.D= Si el nombre para la colección es una mierda, pero no soy buena para nombrar.

Me despido.

Miau~


	2. - I don't want to miss a thing

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-I don't want to miss a thing **

Era un gran idiota, uno de esos típicos idiotas que merecen que le den una buena paliza. Se hacía el chico rudo, punk y criminal, pero en realidad el sabía muy bien que estaba hecho todo un idiota, calcado como el _nerd_ de Harold por LeShawna. A veces le daban arcadas y quería golpearse a sí mismo hasta romperse unos cuantos huesos –bueno tal vez exageraba-.

Suspiró.

Pero esa era la verdad…

Después de todo a él mismo no se podía mentir. Debía admitirlo, no podía hacer otra cosa que ser un idiota empedernidamente enamorado de una freak, de una gótica rara.

Sonrió estúpidamente mientras con sumo cuidado de no despertarla apartó un mecho rebelde de cabello.

Y la aprecio así, dormida… _Bonita_

¡Qué gay!

* * *

><p>NA: I know you're thinking (?) Lo siento, prometí que iba a subir un capitulo el 15. ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! Antes de que me golpeen tengo algo que confesar… Vale. Tenía que dar mesa de exámenes. ¡Como odio ser tan vaga y llevarme materias! Por las menos las dí y he finalizado secundaria. Aplausos para mi (?

En un tópico totalmente distinto. Si te gusta la serie británica skins, he publicado un drabble recién. Si quisieras fijarte ¡me encantaría una opinión tuya!

La próxima seré puntual… Hare el intento.

Bye, bye.

Miau~


	3. -Gallows Pole

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-Gallows Pole**

¿Cómo podía evitar que no le gustara?

Si cada vez que él necesitaba, alguien que le salve el cuello de la _horca_ ella estaba ahí.  
>Es decir, sí quería a Courtney y mucho, como para soportar esa relación asfixiante casi más de un año y medio. Y es cierto la chica podía ser linda, había algo en ella que le atraía –como si lo atrapara-.<p>

Sin embargo la muchacha era demasiado "perfecta" y aspiraba lo mismo para él, eso lo asfixiaba en demasía. Courtney pretendía un cambio radical, que deje la guitarra por libros costosos, que comience a estudiar abogacía, que se ponga traje, que tenga modales, que Duncan no sea Dunca si no uno más.  
>Y él no sería nada de eso, de hecho estaba seguro que un poco de punk no le vendría mal a la estructurada y nerviosa Courtney. Creía que se vería sexy si se vestía mas de <em>negro<em> o si se tintara el cabello.

Como una de las más destacantes características que ambos compartían, eran tercos como mula. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder ante sus ideales, y mientras Duncan se había resignado a aceptar a la morena tal y como era. Courtney había enloquecido (aun más), y tiraba de la cuerda ajustándola contra el cuello de él.  
>Pero al final frustrado y cansado todo. En lo único que podía pensar era en ir a la casa de cierta gótica y desestresarse, reírse un rato… Y preguntarse ¿por qué demonios no se atrevía dejar a Courtney e intentar algo con Gwen?<p>

Oh claro… Porque ella lo denunciaría y luego lo mataría, literalmente.

Estaba al borde de la ejecución otra vez.

* * *

><p>NA: Habiendo cumplido la mayoría de edad el sábado entre a un boliche (disco, como se le diga en tu país) por primera vez legalmente. Luego de una gran noche, llegue a casa en la mañana y de alguna manera nadie me escucho, aún no tenía sueño así que me puse a escribir esto.  
>Y bueno, luego de corregir errores de ortografía, gramática y algunas incongruencias, lo que originalmente había escrito no estaba tan mal. Así que redondeé la idea y esto quedo.<p>

¡Oh! Y me olvidaba. Sí cambié el nombre, porque me parecía mejor destacar la música de la cultura punk y la clásica vestimenta de los góticos. Ya que si decimos "música gótica" está mal dicho porque no existe esta clasificación, ahondando más en el tema si queremos decir "música gótica" nos tenemos que referir al movimiento artístico de la época. Diferenciando un canto cristiano a una lolita que escucha hard rock o metal.

Habiendo dicho todo: ¡Adios! Nos vemos el 27.

Miau~

P.D= Por el amor de Goku, no twitees si tomaste.


	4. -Dead End

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-Dead End **

Era un juego, casi de vida o muerte. (Lamentablemente era literal, corrían peligro hasta cuando comían)

Estaban entre los millones de dólares y que Courtney se convierta en Hannibal Lecter y se los coma a los dos.

Y entonces Gwen chocó con Duncan

― ¿Por qué no dejamos que la relación siga? ―propuso ella sonriendo― Sin presión, sin planear las cosas, sin angustias.

― Por eso es que me gustas tanto-Duncan sonrió como un idiota enamorado.

Y vio volando a un alienígena, ya no debía perder más tiempo si quería ir en primera fila y no ser eliminado, asi que no lo pensó y salió corriendo. Pero olvidó que la gótica no se rendía y cayó redondito al piso.

― ¡Trata de no ser eliminado! ―se burlo ella.

* * *

><p>NA: El próximo 12 de abril nos veremos.

Miau~


	5. -Wonderwall

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-Wonderwall**

Todos los miraban cuando iban caminando por la calle, así como si fueran lo peor del mundo. Y siendo sinceros, es cierto, ambos habían actuado mal y habían humillado a personas que ellos debían apreciar.

Pero, los demás no podían opinar, no entendían lo que sentían ellos. Nadie podría ponerse en sus zapatos, por lo tanto no les iba a afectar.

Después de todos los demás nunca sabrían, que quizás ella, la gótica era la única que podía salvarlo a él, el punk. Y nadie nunca podría pensar que él, el chico rudo podría escuchar tanto a ella, la chica fría.

Y sí, tenían razón los demás, sabían que habían hecho algo mal, que habían herido y que iban a ser odiados por ser como era. Que los señalarían con el dedo, que los mirarían mal en la calle, que las revistas y los programas hablarían, que serían juzgados por ningún crimen.  
>Mientras todo eso pasaba, mientras trataban de herirlos, de derrumbarlos y hasta denunciarlos. Ellos se amaban…<p>

Esa era su maravilla.

* * *

><p>NA: Creo que lo que escribí apesta, pero bueno es lo que me salió. Nos vemos en aproximadamente dos semanas y sí, si no llego tarde no soy yo.

Miau~


	6. -Beautiful Lie

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora), es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-Beautiful Lie**

Sabían que estaba mal, pero no podían parar.

Ella sabía que esto dañaría muchísimo a su amiga, porque entendía lo que se sentía y no podía dejar de contar con que era su amiga. Incluso la usaba a ella como libro de quejas…Bueno, en realidad oreja. Y sí en eso momentos Gwen comprendía al chico completamente sin embargo se sentiría mal si ella le negaba el oído.

Él podría llegar a comprenderlo, es decir quería a Courtney, y debía admitir que en algún momento llego a estar completamente enamorado de la morena. Fue la primer persona que dejó de juzgarlo para escucharlo, a su manera pero lo hizo.  
>Pero entonces la campista comenzó a querer cambiar esa parte de él, queriendo transformar en el chico que solo en sus pesadillas había visto. Y cuando expresaba su disgusto ante la idea, la chica se volvía loca al punto de que lo terminaba agobiando.<p>

Entonces ahí es cuando ellos comenzaron a conocerse.  
>Los roces, las sonrisas, los labios, la piel… Cada vez que se veían era una explosión, de hormonas adolescentes convulsionadas y sedientas de deseo.<p>

Sin decir nada, se encontraban clandestinos, se besaban con ferocidad, con pasión, dejando marcas en la piel del otro, sus bocas recorrían cada parte del cuerpo.  
>Entonces luego, cuando terminaban se vestían. De ropa, de maquillaje, de accesorios y excusas. Hacían como si todo fuera normal, "no hay nada más que una simple amistad".<p>

Montaban una hermosa mentira… Aunque en algún recoveco a ambos les dolía.

* * *

><p>NA: No soy cursi, no soy tierna, no soy nada de eso. Soy mala (?) Esta vez actualicé rápido, no sé que me paso, pero aquí estoy. Espero les haya gustado.

Por otro lado quería comentarles que si les gusta Adventure Time u Hora de Aventura –duh-, recientemente publiqué un one short de la serie. Si gustan de leerlo, realmente molaría y mas aun si comentan (?

Nos vemos!

Miau!~


	7. -The Scientist

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora) es de sus respectivos creadores.

Advertencia: Semi UA… O sea que es un _casi_ unirverso alterno… Bueno podría ser un UA o podría ser tomado como lo que pasa después… Pero, no se…

Mejor lean.

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-The Scientist**

Se amaban, se amaban tanto que se lastimaban.

Empero debían lastimarse para así no lastimar a los demás. Ya no era lo mismo, ya no podían ocultar o soportar esa mentira. Después de todo había personas que ellos querían de por medio, personas que saldrían heridas por culpa de ese amor.

Aunque les dolía, ya no era niños, eran adultos. Y los adultos toman decisiones por el bien de los demás, sin considerar sus sentimientos.  
>Había pasado ya mucho tiempo sin que les importe las emociones de los demás, era hora de que comenzaran a sentar cabeza, y elegir: salvar su amor egoísta o salvar a sus personas queridas, y eso era, de parte de aquellas personas, egoísta.<p>

_Sin embargo es mejor dejar que los demás sean egoístas, ¿no?  
>Es mejor que los demás sean felices ¿no?<br>Es mejor matar ese amor ¿o se equivocaban?_

No, no podían, no debían corresponderse… Porque Duncan debía estar con Courtney para afrontar esa terrible enfermedad; y porque Gwen debía casarse con Trent, estaba embarazada y no había dudas de que él era el padre.  
>Así eran las cosas, no se pueden cambiar.<p>

_¡Cómo deseaban volver al comienzo! _  
>Empezar desde cero, en aquella isla. Amarse como era correcto: sin lastimar a nadie, siendo felices todos.<p>

* * *

><p>Pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde y esta su carta de despedida.<p>

N/A= Tengo una sensación extraña de qué-se-yo seguida por una vocecita que me dice no-se-lo-que-hice.

Whatever.

Miau!~


	8. -Eiti Leda

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora) es de sus respectivos creadores.

Advertencia: Parece que odio Courtney, cosa que no es así. Pero lo parece…

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-Eiti Leda**

En realidad el estaba solo, nadie lo comprendía. Es cierto tenía a su novia, pero por más que intente explicarle ella realmente no lo entendía. Simplemente le daba uno de esos consejos moralistas y trataba de corregirlo, como si fuera un niño que se portaba mal.  
>Courtney no quería entender que él era así y que no podía cambiarlo. Él simplemente quería alguien que lo entendiera.<p>

Entonces, comenzó a conocer a Gwen…  
>Tenían tanto en común, era tan extraño como lo hacía sentir, es como si le comprendiera a la perfección, como si pudiera anestesiar sus dolencias.<p>

Se reia de sus chistes, lo escuchaba y lo comprendía en todos sus aspectos. ¡Viejo que mejor una chica que le gusten las película de terror, los videos juegos y el rock!  
>Y que por sobre todo te saque una de las mejores sonrisas. Espontanea, fresca, divertida, liberal… Era el completo alter ego de Courtney, y eso le encantaba.<p>

―Es por eso que me gustas―soltó sonriente.

Gwen suspiro y le regalo una sonrisa tonta. Él la beso.

* * *

><p>NA= Tengo una sensación extraña de qué-se-yo seguida por una vocecita que me dice no-sé-lo-que-hice.

Whatever.

Miau!~


	9. -Don't Speak

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora) es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-Don't Speak**

Solían ser tan unidos, mejores amigos y algo más. Un algo profundo, que les calaba los huesos hasta llegar al alma, y los hacía vibrar dejando una calidez extraña pero sobrecogedora en cada uno.

Eran especiales.  
>Era amor.<p>

Tan simple y complicado como eso, no podían dejar de gustarse, tan encantados y ensimismados en ellos mismos. Bajo el hipnotismo de un hechizo tan bonito como empalagoso y cliché.  
>Sin embargo era distinto, porque ellos lo eran, lo hacían de una manera original. <em>A su manera.<em>

Pero entonces, hubo un día llego Trent y comenzó a confundir a Gwen. Es decir ella realmente lo había amado en algún momento, y aunque su relación había durado poco y había acabo mal, ella siempre supo que el primer él iba ser siempre su primer amor.

"Al primer amor se vuelve" Le dijo su madre una vez, y no le creyó hasta ahora.

Hasta que cayó en esa clase de trampa que el músico le había tendido, un poco a conciencia y otro poco sin querer, no lo pudo evitar así era ella. _Mala._

Entonces sin hablar, porque dolía, a ambos les dolía.  
>Así que se besaron, se desnudaron por última vez… Como despedida porque ella lo había traicionado, al igual que él había traicionado a su Courtney…<p>

Se había convertido en una telaraña de traiciones.

Y cuando él se durmió, ella se alejo…

* * *

><p>NA= ¡Wow! Ya llegamos a la recta final, anteúltimo drabble… No lo puedo creer ¡Qué nostalgia!  
>Tomemos todos el <em>champang<em> y brindemos. Porque Wabada ha logrado por fin finalizar algo.  
>Sinceramente no puedo creerlo, me da así como… <em>¿tristeza? ¿Eso es? ¿O será hambre? –no te olvides de la dieta pequeña Wabada- <em>(?) Sea cual sea este sentimiento, es extraño, como si quisiera finalizar con esto pero a la vez no (_compréndanme soy mujer, y posiblemente borderline)._

Así que para la próxima vez en dos semanas, aproximadamente _(porque saben todos lo puntual que soy)_, ténganse listo la primer bebida que tengan y así brindemos –again- porque finalmente se ha acabado "De música punk y moda gótica"

¡Hasta la próxima!

Miau!~


	10. -We Can't Stop

Summary: Colección de drabbles de la chica Gotica y el Punk. Reto de las 10 canciones.

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece (si no, sinceramente las viejas parejas no se hubieran separado y no hubiera hecho tan OoC a los personajes de ahora) es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada quería agradecer (y enviar mis condolencias) a todo ser que (padeció) esta serie de drabbles. Y especialmente a aquellos que han salido de closet, han comentado y han entrado de vuelta (?)<p>

Aquí unos premios por comentar:

Para ti **Conytham**, por ser la primer persona al comentar, te regalo una copa gratis de champang imaginario y un pote de dulce leche gratis (?).  
>Para <strong>Soul Neko-Natsu<strong>, me encanta tu nombre porque combinan 3 cosas que me gustan, las guadañas mortales de nacionalidad inglesa, los gatos y un mago de pelo rosado. Por eso y por comentar, te ganas un shot de vodka y un menú diseñado por Inoue Orihime, (cuando quieras puedo prepararlo yo misma).  
>Para <strong>Xxyoxitha94xX<strong>, por ser la ultima persona al comentar y por hacerte esperar un poco de tiempo, te ganas también una copa de champang y una esfera de dragón (marca acme).  
>To <strong>TIAW Mr. Coconut Beatle<strong>I promise you that when I improve my English, I'll write the translation of this.  
>Y especialmente para <strong>GothicgirlGXD<strong>, por ser una fiel seguidora y tener buenos gustos en música, te ganas la bebida que quieras, un pote de dulce de leche y una entrada (imaginaria) para ver _evanescense._

_Atencion: La autora no se hace cargo ni de la calidad de los premios o los efectos que estos puedan tener sobre los ganadores._

Sabiendo todo eso, ¡qué empiece la (lectura)fiesta!

* * *

><p><span>De música punk y moda gótica.<span>

**-We can't Stop**

_No pudieron parar. _

Aquella vez en el baño, se olvidaron de las cámaras, de Chris, del cocinero, de los idiotas (mejor conocido de los compañeros) y de Courtney, más que nadie de Courtney.

Sabiendo lo mal que estaba, imaginando sus represarías. Pero ¡¿qué demonios?! A penas eran unos adolescentes, solo querían jugar _y amar._

Así que Duncan le robo un beso a Gwen, y no pararon.  
>Porque por sobre todo era la culpa de Duncan, si él no la hubiera mirado así, no le hubiera hablado así, si él no hubiera sido tan él. Vale, esta bien, Gwen debía admitir que también era culpable.<p>

La muchacha le correspondió apasionada, y cuando menos de se dio cuenta estaba sentada en borde del barandal. ¿Era ella o hacía más calor?  
>Estaba mal muy mal eso, pero no podían parar.<p>

Y la remera de Duncan se esfumo. _No querían parar. _

Y todo lo demás también. _No pararon._

* * *

><p>NA: Ahora saquemos el champang(GGG) y bebamos. ¡Qué los fuegos artificiales adornen la pantalla de tu computadora, notebook, netbook, tablet, i phone, celular, ordenador, tele, cacharro que usas (?).

Y por Buda, al fin he finalizado. No lo puedo creer, he finalizado algo una vez en mi vida. Se viene el fin del mundo, yo se que sí, yo sé. Ok, tampoco para tanto. Pero bueno es raro para mi, siento como felicidad y tristeza.

Finalmente espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Se que los últimos han estado un poco _raros_, sepan entender han sido tiempo un poco duros.  
>Tampoco quiero que sea una excusa, pueden criticarme constructivamente si gustan. (Y por favor se los pido, quiero mejorar).<p>

Dejando de lado eso, espero poder leer sus comentarios que realmente me alientan mucho. Espero leerlos pronto, nos vemos.

Miau!~


End file.
